Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved systems and methods for creating an oxidation reduction potential (ORP) in water for pathogenic control and to provide the water and ozone solution thereof to a wall washing system.
Description of the Related Art
Water intended for potable use (e.g., drinking water), may contain disease-causing organisms, or pathogens, which can originate from the source of the water, from resistance to water treatment techniques, from improper or ineffectual water treatment techniques, or so forth. Pathogens include various types of bacteria, viruses, protozoan parasites, and other organisms. To protect drinking water from disease-causing organisms, or pathogens, water suppliers often add a disinfectant, such as chlorine, to the water. However, disinfection practices can be ineffectual because certain microbial pathogens, such as Cryptosporidium, are highly resistant to traditional disinfection practices. Also, disinfectants themselves can react with naturally-occurring materials in the water to form byproducts, such as trihalomethanes and haloacetic acids, which may pose health risks.
A major challenge for water suppliers is how to control and limit the risks from pathogens and disinfection byproducts. It is important to provide protection from pathogens while simultaneously minimizing health risks to the population from disinfection byproducts. Oxidation reduction potential (ORP) can be used for water system monitoring to reflect the antimicrobial potential of the water, without regard to the water quality, with the benefit of a single-value measure of the disinfection potential, showing the activity of the disinfectant rather than the applied dose.
In installations wherein vegetables, fruit, et. al., are treated (with chlorine or other materials), it is necessary to spray the walls of the area to remove chlorine, organic particles, etc., from the walls of the area to cleanse and disinfect the same. The usual method of cleansing and disinfecting the walls of the area is to simply use a water hose to spray water or a water-chlorine mixture onto the walls of the area. Such is a time-consuming task and results in areas other than the walls of the area being sprayed.